Second Chance: All things are New
by lucky meh
Summary: Se trata del amor de Dios sin religión. Bella es una pastora de jóvenes atormentada por sus errores, pecados y pasado. Cuando esta a punto de dejarlo todo conoce a Edward Cullen, el irritante nuevo pastor asociado de jóvenes que la ayudara en su lucha para dejar el pasado atrás y llevar el grupo de jóvenes a un nuevo nivel. Una historia que cambiara tu vida y te acercara a Jesús.


**¡Hola! Gracias por pasearse por mi historia. Estoy segura que no es casualidad que estén aquí. Se los aseguro que es una historia muy diferente a todo lo que hay en FF pero es igual de buena. Se que es tan diferente, que quizás por no estar de acuerdo o no saber de que se trata a cabalidad querrán irse, pero les pido que al menos lean el capitulo hasta el final y les explico abajo. Denle una oportunidad a la historia. Cambiara sus vidas. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama si es mía. **

Tome el micrófono, respire profundamente y puse una sonrisa en mi cara, mientras hablaba con la congregación que estaba delante de mi. Estaba agotada física, mental y espiritualmente hablando. Sabía que tenía un trabajo que hacer. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y era pastora de Jóvenes desde hacen 3 años atrás, pero ya no quería seguir haciéndolo. Estaba muy cansada, no podía seguir con mi doble vida y viviendo con la hipocresía de ser una buena cristiana por fuera y que nadie supiera el pecado que me atormentaba por dentro. Sabía que tenía que entregar el puesto pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No sabía que excusa darle al pastor, no sabía cómo encarar a mis jóvenes y decirles que necesitaba irme. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba estar tiempo a solas con Dios para ser sanada completamente por dentro.

Ya estaba harta de estar algunos meses bien y otros meses mal. Estaba harta de arreglarme solo por temporadas, estaba harta de ir a la iglesia con miedo, pero sobre todo estaba cansada de fallarle al ser que mas amaba y mas me había amado… Dios. Yo sabía que el me había escogido para este ministerio, sabía que era su propósito que yo fuera pastora de jóvenes, pero no podía seguir haciéndolo en la condición que estaba. No quería dejar de ser cristiana, solo quería tiempo para pensar, quería ser solo una joven normal en la iglesia, hasta que mi vida estuviera completamente arreglada por dentro.

Estaba cansada de ministrarle a un Dios que es santo a los jóvenes cuando yo era la primera en faltarle a su santidad. Estaba cansada de estar en el piso llorando porque había roto mis promesas como siempre una vez mas. Estaba cansada de prometerle que nunca mas le fallaría en lo mismo y volver a cometer los mismos errores otra vez. Estaba harta de estar en el suelo. No podía mas, no podía seguir jugando con Dios. Estaba simplemente extenuada y ya nada era igual.

Mis predicaciones no eran las mismas, mi unción no era la misma, el ministerio de jóvenes ya no era el mismo. Es cierto, no había decaído y los jóvenes seguían viniendo, pero yo no me sentía bien. Supongo que no puedes vivir mucho tiempo con apariencias sin que esto te pase factura. El pecado que llevaba en mi corazón era muy fuerte, y aunque sabía que Dios podía levantarme, restaurarme y cambiarme, sabía que no podía seguir jugando con el y solo estar bien por temporadas. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba tiempo con Dios y era urgente.

No podía seguir fallándole a mis jóvenes estando al 15% de mi potencial. Los jóvenes necesitaban alguien que estuviera sano de las ataduras y las heridas del pecado. Alguien que estuviera 100% pendiente a ellos, en vez de estar pendiente a no fallar, en como ocultar su pecado o en cómo ser libre de una vez y por todas. Sabía que tenía que hablar con mis Pastores Generales Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen lo antes posible.

Miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras cantaba con el grupo de adoración en el servicio de los Jóvenes. Sabía que tenía que llevarlos a una adoración, y muy en el fondo me daba alivio saber que había llegado a la resolución definitiva de entregar el puesto hasta que estuviera bien. Abrí mis ojos mientras miraba a los jóvenes con los ojos cerrados, adorando al Señor, entregados por completo, buscando un toque, una experiencia, algo que los marcara y al instante mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras cantaba. Quería ir y abrazarlos uno a uno y decirles cuanto los amaba y cuanto quería que Dios los bendijera con toda bendición espiritual. Sin pensarlo abrí mi boca y ya estaba hablando:

"No tienen una idea de cuan hermosos se ven adorando al Señor esta noche" Las lagrimas anegaban mis ojos porque la verdad añoraba poder ser como ellos. Que ironía, muchos de ellos quizás me miraban a mí como una persona admirable, pero yo en el fondo solo quería ser tan libre como ellos para adorar al Señor, pero yo estaba muy lejos de ser una adoradora. "Que bueno, que son libres para alabar y adorar al Señor. Esta noche les voy a pedir que eleven su alabanza mas alto. Lo más alto que ustedes puedan, porque son libres para hacerlo" Dije mientras las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, pero si esta iba a ser mi última noche dirigiendo un culto de jóvenes quería que fuera inolvidable.

Muy en el fondo estaba agradecida, de que no tuviera que predicar el día de hoy. Las predicaciones eran la mayoría de las veces lo que me mantenía fuerte pero no podía predicar en mi estado, no hoy y no mas hasta que estuviera bien. La canción llego a su punto mas importante el puente y podía oír a los jóvenes cantándola con todo el corazón.

"_Sálvame y límpiame,_

_con mis ojos tus obras quiero ver._

_Quiero amarte como tu me amas._

_Muéstrame tu corazón _

_todo lo que soy por tu reino Dios,_

_Contigo quiero estar por la eternidad" _

Hice una señal para que los músicos volvieran a repetir esa parte, era hermoso ver los jóvenes con lágrimas en sus ojos cantando esta canción con todo su corazón, muchos estaban arrodillados en el piso llorando, arrepentidos y quebrantados por la hermosa presencia de Dios que se dejaba sentir esa noche.

"Por favor dile con todo tu corazón, quiero amarte como tu me amas" Dije con la voz quebrada. Muy en el fondo me sentía sucia, culpable, mal. Pero si algo quería era que los jóvenes no fueran en nada como yo. Quería que fueran diferentes, no quería que lucharan con lo mismo que yo estaba luchando, quería que fueran fuertes, firmes. La presencia de Dios era muy fuerte apenas podía hablar y de repente no aguante mas. Era un tiempo hermoso de adoración, y yo no podía mas. Estaba quebrantada hasta lo sumo. Sin tener mas fuerzas me derrumbe al piso y comencé a llorar, mientras los demás seguían adorando.

Lo mas seguro todos pensaban que el mover del Espíritu lo que me tenia así. Se que los demás pensaban que era por la hermosa presencia del Señor que se dejaba sentir en esa noche, pero muy en el fondo mas que su presencia, mi llanto era de dolor ante su presencia. Dolor por ser tan débil, dolor por mi pecado, dolor por fallarle tanto, dolor por ser una mala líder, dolor porque sentía que había arruinado su sueño para mi vida. Me sentía totalmente herida por el hecho de haber ofendido a Dios tantas veces. Me sentía herida por saber que tenía que soltar lo que el había puesto en mis manos porque simplemente no podía hacerlo. Mientras pestañaba para tratar de aclarar mi visión, solo le pedía al Señor que por favor me perdonara. Yo ya no podía mas con mis fuerzas, ya yo no podía mas con el dolor de sentirme sucia e inmunda. Sabía que su presencia estaba en ese lugar y que el estaba ahí para restaurarnos y tocarnos y hacernos diferentes, pero yo me sentía sin esperanza y avergonzada hasta lo sumo. Podía sentir el caliente de mi vergüenza en lo que sin duda serian mis sonrojadas mejillas.

Mientras lloraba sabia que el Señor sentía mi dolor, sabía que era perdonada a pesar de haber fallado incontables veces, pero también sabía que no podía solamente decir "El Señor me ha perdonado, voy a seguir adelante" Sabía que tenía que hacer la pausa en mi ministerio, porque como había ya experimentado en otras ocasiones, yo solo hacia las cosas bien temporalmente; cuando me sentía perdonada, luego volvía a lo misma. Era un patrón de levantarme-caerme-levantarme-caerme. No podía seguir así.

Me incorpore y levante mis manos porque no me hacia sentido como Dios podía ser tan bueno conmigo. Me sentía bien de saberme perdonada, pero sabía que tenía que tomar un tiempo de restauración. Ya no quería ser perdonada por mi pecado. Quería ser salvada de mi pecado. Abrí mis ojos, y poda seguir a los jóvenes perdidos en la adoración a Dios. Ya el himno de adoración "Hosanna" había terminado y se había reemplazado por llanto ante la presencia de Dios. Al estar arrodillada en el piso no me había dado cuenta que los jóvenes habían pasado al altar, muchos llorando y otros orando y hablando en nuevas lenguas. Mire a la congregación y los hermanos seguían abrazándose unos a otros. Era un mover hermoso del Espíritu. Mi pastor general se encontraba arrodillado junto con su esposa con gestos de agradecimiento. Y los ujieres de la iglesia, los podía ver con mantas, ayudando a los jóvenes a incorporarse o tapándolos para que no se les viera nada inapropiado mientras oraban y lloraban.

Yo volví a alzar mis manos al cielo ante tan bonita imagen, las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por mis ojos. La presencia de Dios era tan tangible en ese lugar que dentro de mi en mi espíritu quería solamente llorar y gritar y poder tocar a Dios de verdad y abrazarlo. Mas que nada quería abrazarlo.

Sin darme cuenta otra vez estaba en el suelo, llorando, con una mano en mi rostro, mientras volvía a sentir dolor dentro de mi, porque amaba tanto al Señor y aun así le fallaba demasiado. Era un llanto de arrepentimiento y frustración. Sin darme cuenta, una persona se arrodillo al frente mío. Y alzo mi cabeza y me dio un abrazo. Sabía que era un varón, sabía que las personas podían hablar, pero yo necesitaba ese abrazo. Mi visión estaba llena de lágrimas, y no podía identificar a la persona que me abrazaba con mucho cuidado de no abrazarme de una manera inapropiada. Su abrazo era confortante y fuerte a la vez. Hacía que mi llanto cesara y no tenía dudas, Dios me estaba abrazando a través de aquel hombre que me sostenía en un abrazo mientras yo lloraba. Cuando mis lagrimas poco a poco cesaron y sin yo esperármelo, el hombre susurro con una voz aterciopelada a mis oídos las palabras que sabía me marcarían para siempre:

"Así te dice el Señor: Te amo. Hoy te limpio y te perdono. Todo te servirá para testimonio. No te impacientes porque estoy trabajando. No tomes decisiones sin consultarme. Yo pondré todo en su lugar. Hoy las cadenas son rotas"

Con eso, empecé a llorar mas fuerte otra vez.

**Nota del autor:**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les parece? Se que es algo diferente a lo que se suele ver en FanFiction, pero soy cristiana y se quiero discutir algunas cosas de mi fe en mis novelas. Se que no puedo ser la única cristiana que lee fics, así que espero que realmente los disfruten y que me dejen uno que otro review con su opinión. Eso si , se que todos no creemos en lo mismo. Si no te gusta la historia o los temas que se toca en ella, lo entiendo y lo respeto, pero no tolerare ninguna falta de respeto, hacia mis creencias ni a las de nadie. Por si hay alguna duda, soy cristiana evangélica. Si hay alguna duda con los conceptos déjenme saber. **

**Por cierto, si hay otro escritor cristiano déjenme un PM para poder pasarme por sus historias y eso. Espero que realmente les guste esta historia que habla del amor, el perdón y la restauración que podemos experimentar en Dios. Y eso si, esta novela pretende de hablar de Dios no de asuntos de religiosidad. Soy cristiana, no religiosa. Jesús es una relación. Y aquí expongo lo que ser cristiana significa, ya que a veces lo confundimos con ser religiosos. **


End file.
